Truth and Dare
by fensterscheibe
Summary: Dan and Phil are filming a new video, when things go wild.


**Truth and dare**

"Hey guys! In my last video I asked you to send me questions and dares for today video and, well, within the first two days I got enough mails to crash my laptop. Guess I'll have to work my ass through all of them over time and for that I will need help from a good friend: Phil." Phil slides in the picture next to the other on Dan's bed.

"Hello DanAndPhil- Daredevils!"

"Daredevils?" Dan imitates in a sarcastic tone.

"Well yes, a little hint for you guys."

"Whatever", Dan laughts, "as you might have guessed by the title this is going to be another episode of truth or dare!"

"Truth _and_ dare, we'll do all of them."

"Right. So, we got a ton of ideas from you guys and we're going to try and complete as many of them as possible, with a little twist. We're gonna do it with a time limit."

"Time limit! The limit!" Phil streches his arms towards the camera, making a face. Dan just eyes him with a happy smile that Phil catches. Cut.

"We got 5 minutes only and we'll swith turns after one completes one question and one task."

"The first question", Dan continues, "is whether or not we have been to Disneyland together. No, we have not but it's pretty far up on our bucket list, so: _soon._ " Both smile creepily in the camera, raising one or two of their eyebrows. Cut.

"First dare: 'Show the first pink object in our house I can find.' That's easy, here you have my Kirby pillow." He placed the plush in front of his face, squeezing it, then putting it away. Half a minute is already over when Phil gets to answer on his first question, reading it out loud.

"'Do you share a good relationship with your mother?' I do! You can even watch a video of the two of us on my channel, the link to it is here." He waves his hands above his head; the link box will later be added in this place. Dare:' Climb the tallest thing in the room you're in.'" Dan laughts."What the fuck." Phil thinks for a second, then slides behind Dan, hugging him from behind, looking at the camera again. "Climb." Dan just rolls into a ball and almost falls on the floor laughing. "Phil, don't objectify me! No really, what kind of task is that." They both laugh and Phil sits next to Dan again. "So it's my turn now and I really hope I will be spared this. 'Would you rather have a cat or a dog?' Oh no, not again. So, first of all, prepare for being very disappointed. I like both cats and dogs but if I had to chose I'd probably choose a cat over a dog because cats don't usually feel betrayed or unloved if I, once again, forget they exist, whereas a dog would give me a look that'd make me feel like an abomination and disgrace for the rest of my life. I cannot take this stress. But I won't have to choose anytime soon because we're not allowed to hold pets in this apartment."

"Your dare, Dan, time's running low!"

"Right. Dare: 'make the other laugh'. First of all I can't remember telling you I won't be alone. Secondly, that's so easy! Phil, hey Phil, look at me, look." Their eyes lock, concentration intensifies. "Paayaamaas", Dan sais, still concentrated as Phil laughts. Dan looks into the camera with a satisfied look on his face. Now Phil is reading again.

"'Have you ever kissed each other?'"

"Well that was quick!"

"No! No we haven't. Although..." Phil raises his eyebrows seductively while Dan hides his face from second-hand-emberassment. "We haven't."

"Tickle the other as long as you can-"

"No!" Dan squeaks.

"What does this even mean? I could do this for hours!" Phil moves his hands towards Dan, who immediately starts laughing uncontrollably. "Shit, no-" Dan's laughter fills the room, with a few aqueaks inbetween. The time will be over soon as Phil is already leaning over Dan, his hands all around his body, seeking the most sensitive spots. Dan is almost out of breath as he manages to push Phil's hands away and change position with him, slipping on the bedsheet and falling on top of the older. Holding Phil's hands tight above his head, he softly lets their lips seal. He slowly lets go of his hands, laying his on Phil's chest, chin on top. Phil takes a second to process what just happened, then smiles sheepishly. Still on top of Phil he mumbles in his neck. "Guess you need a new question." Phil leans towards Dan, faces only a soundwave apart. "Your ass is in the shot." Finally Phil sits up and cups Dan's face in his hands for a tender kiss.


End file.
